


Nightmares

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Birds of Prey Fics [6]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You comfort Helena after she has a nightmare.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Reader
Series: Birds of Prey Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674199
Kudos: 15





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “Hello ! It’s possible to have an imagine with Helena with the 8 and 11 please ? (Sorry for the english I’m French) thanks 😁”  
> Prompts: 8. “Can I just lie on your chest? The sound of your heartbeat always helps me calm down.” / 11. “Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that.”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: Nightmares, mention of the Bertinelli massacre  
> A/N: This is shorter than most of the ones I write, sorry ‘bout that.

It had been a peaceful night. You and Helena had fallen asleep cuddled in each other’s arms. You’d talked about useless things until she fell asleep. She rolled over and settled on her side. You watched her sleeping peacefully for a moment before settling into the covers yourself.

You’d been sleeping rather peacefully until you were woken by movement at your side. You groaned as your eyes opened and rolled over.

Helena was thrashing, mumbling something you couldn’t quite make out. It only took a groggy moment for you to realize she was having a nightmare. Quickly, you were up. Careful not to jostle her too much, you pushed her arm gently. You didn’t want to scare her.

You pushed against her a few more times before she shot up. She let out a noise of panic, her breaths coming in heavy. She had a haunted look on her face as she tightly clutched the comforter.

You softly rested your hand on her arm. “Helena? Sweetheart? You okay?” She didn’t answer at first. She was too busy trying to catch her breath. “What can I do to help?”

Her hand found yours and squeezed. Then she turned to look at you. She still looked haunted and you could guess what she was dreaming amount. “Can I just lie on your chest?” She whispered, her eyes still focused on the bed. “The sound of your heartbeat always helps me calm down.”

Immediately, you nodded and moved to lie back down. Once you were on your back, you motioned for her. She must have been dying for comfort, because she wasted no time in curling up at your side. Her body was pressed as close as possible to yours and her head was resting comfortably on your chest.

“Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that.” You whispered, combing your fingers through her hair. Tension seemingly faded from her body as she began to relax a bit. The steady beat of your heart seemed to calm her. “It’s okay, Helena.” You soothed. You moved your hands to her back and began running them up and down her back in an attempt to relax her.

She dozed off soon after. Her breathing settled down let you know when she was asleep. The rest of the night, you stayed awake. It was almost as if you were guarding her from any nightmares that dared to come her way. You dozed, sure, but sleep never came your way that night. You’d never regretted it though, you were protecting your Helena, after all, and that made it worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
